Saint Seiya 3th Generation
by Love-Sport-Manga
Summary: Shiro Cruz est un jeune garçon qui à été élevé par sa mère adoptive.Lorsque cette dernière a été enlevée,Shiro va devoir partir,accompagner de son ami Dereck,rechercher ses vrais origines pour retrouver sa mère,leur trajet s'arrête en Grèce où il vont rencontrer Minerve,fille de Jupiter.
1. chapter 1

**Saint Seiya 3th Generation**

 **Genre:Aventure,Action,Humour,Famille,Drame et un peu de Romance.**

 **Note de l'auteur:Salut,ça doit être ma troisième ou quatrième histoire que j'écrit en une semaine(ça commence à bien faire...).Si vous avec vu dans ma bio,j'ai quatres histoire que je vais publier,(j'ai même pas fini les autres :-[)**

 _Prologue:_

 _Les chevaliers d'Athénas étaient tous allignés et abasourdis aix choix de l'un des leurs,ils ne comprenaient plus rien.L'uns des Chevaliers le plus fidèle et le plus pur d'entre tous,accepte de donner son cosmos à l'ennemi._

 _-Qu'est-ce que te prend Shun ?!dit Seiya._

 _Le chevalier du Sagittaire ne comprenait rien,son ami de toujours trahisait la Déesse dont il avait juré fidèlité jusqu'à sa mort.Ce fut le chevalier du Caméléon qui l'interpella:_

 _-Shun !ne fait pas ça !pense à ton fils !dit-elle._

 _Le chevalier d'Andromède s'approcha d'elle et de l'enfant,il prit son doigt pour prendre la main du bébé._

 _-June,je veux toi et lui en sécurité,c'est pour ça que je vait au camp ennemie._

 _Le bébé serra le doigt de son père.Ce dernier embrassa le front du bébé._

 _-Au revoir...,fit-il avant de partir._

 _Personne ne vit qu'un cosmos enveloppa le petit bébé.Le chevalier d'Andromède se retrouva envelopper d'un cosmos noir,avant de disparaitre._

 _-Maintenant,_ _proclama Athèna.Nous devons rester vigilant à la menace que nous devont faire face.Le chevalier d'Andromède est un traitre._

 _-Athèna !dit June._ _Shun n'est pas un traitre._

 _-June !tu ne peux plus rien faire,tu devrait partir avec ton fils._

 _June fit ce que le chevalier du Sagittaire lui demanda,mais des sbires s'attaqua à elle et à son bébé,elle se défendit jusqu'à qu'un violent la frappa,agonisant.La jeune femme se releva et prit le bébé dans ses bras._

 **00000000000000000**

 _Une jeune femme prit plusieurs photo,elle aimait la Grèce,ce pays était si historique,unes de ses amies lui avait donné un livre sur la mytgologie grec,elle était passionnée,en particulier sur l'histoire de ses chevaliers du Zodiques.Soudain,la jeune femme vit une autre jeune femme,blonde,portant une armure étrange et un bébé pleurait dans ses bras,elle se précipita vers elle._

 _-Madame !cria t'elle.Vous allez bien ?dit la jeune femme._

 _-Je...je..._

 _-Attendez !dit-elle en prenant son téléphone.J'appelle les secours..._

 _L'autre jeune femme prit la main de celle-ci,avant même de faire quoi que ce soit._

 _-S'il vous plait...prenez soin de mon fils...son père a été enlevé...par Jupiter...je vous en prit,faite en sorte que le sanctuaire ne le trouve pas_ _...protègez-le...je vous en prit..._ _il s'appelle..._

 _Elle s'éteignit après avoir donné le nom de l'enfant,la jeune femme prit alors l_ _'enfant dans ses bras et le ramena chez elle._


	2. Shiro et Dereck

**Chapitre 1:** **Shiro et Dereck**

 **Didclaimers:Seuls Kailye,Shiro et Dereck m'appartienne,le reste appartient à Masami Kurumada.**

 **Note:Mention de violence.Il y aura un autre cliché d'un film Marvel.**

 **BelierAries:** **Merci pour ta review,c'est vrai ça fait un peu cliché,j'ai pensé au film et à la série en même temps.**

Dans une maison de correction à Los Angeles.

-Allez !cria un des détenue.Foue-lui la raclé de sa vie !y se défend même pas !

Le gars frappa violement l'autre garçon qui ne fit rien,pourtant,il se releva quand même,comme si les coups ne lui fesait rien.Un sonnerie retentie et la baguarre se termina,le jeune garçon était couvert de bleu et de coups,il s'avança vers le garçon avec qui il s'est battu:

-Vous avez des drôles de façon de dire au revoir !dit-il.

-C'est un rituel !et qu'on ne te revoie plus ici !

-Compter sur moi !dit-il.

Le garçon suivit un surveillant qui lui donna ses affaires,se changea et partie à l'accueil,qui lui donna un sac avec le reste de ses affaires.Dès qu'il sortit,il vit un afro-américain qui lui fesait signe.

-Shiro mon ami !cria le garçon près de la voiture.

-Salut Dereck !cria Shiro en s'avança vers lui.Content de te voir mon vieux !

-T'es toujours en vie ?!après ce que t'as prit !

Dereck le voyait bien les bleu de son ami.

-C'est un rituel chez eux !répondit Shiro.Une Bagarre pour dire au revoir au détenue.

Il monta dans la voiture,le long de la route.

-Pourquoi ta pris le coups à ma place ?demanda Dereck.Surtout que t'avait rien fait !

-Parce-qu'on est potes depuis la primaire !et t'es comme mon grand-frère !

-Je vois pas le rapport !dit Dereck.

Shiro prit le sac de Dereck et sortit un livre.

-Et si t'était pas bizzard avec ce livre,on serai pas amis,dit Shiro.

-Tais-toi !dit Dereck,vexé.C'est pas bizzard,c'est un livre interessant.

-C'est du grec ancien !se moqua Shiro.Qui lis du grec ancien à 15 ans et qui parle de chevalier qui doit protégé une déesse !c'est ridicule !

-Ce n'est pas ridicule !c'est vrai !c'est pour ça que je m'entraine extrêmement dur,pour devenir chevalier !

-Sayez !il recommence avec ça !dit il avant de lui donner un coup sur sa tête.Dereck,combien de fois faudra que je te ramène à la réalité !tu sais bien que c'est pas normal ces histoires de cosmos et de chevaliers !

-Pas plus que tes "pouvoirs",dit Dereck.

Ces soi-disant "pouvoirs" étaient une énergie étrange qui ravage presque tous sur son passage.C'est un pouvoir que Shiro possède et qui est dangeureux,dont le jeune garçon est incapable de contrôler.Il avait manifesté cette énergie quand il avait 6 ans,à cet époque,un garçon plus agé que lui et Dereck le brutaliser,il s'en souvenait encore,ils étaient à 8 contre 2 et en voulant se protégé,Shiro avait sorti cet forme d'énergie qui était comme un pouvoir,Shiro n'avait jamais su d'où sa provenait,et ce n'était pas la première fois,il eut ce "pouvoir"se manifesté 5 fois.

-Parfois je me demande comment on est devenu amis,fit Shiro en regardant par la fenêtre de la voiture.

-Si t'était pas aussi pleurnicheur et timide à l'école,je ne t'aurai pas défendu et on ne se serai jamais connu,dit Dereck

-Et si t'était pas aussi passionné par ces "Chevaliers",ça fait longtemps que j'aurai laissez tombez un mec comme toi,dit Shiro.

-Pourquoi tu t'est pas défendu là-bas ?demanda Dereck.T'aurait pu tous les défoncé !

-C'est bien le problème,et tu sais bien que je n'aime pas la violence !

-T'es trop gentil Shiro !pour "mister Catastrophe" !

-Et toi t'es trop bizzard comme chercheur d'embrouille !

C'était bien le problème des deux amis,Dereck est quelqu'un qui avit toujours chercher les ennuis quand il pouvait en avoir,Shiro est plus timide mais plus problèmique,Shiro n'aime pas la violence,il voulait toujours négocier avant de chercher la bagard,mais sa force risquait de blesser quelqu'un.Dereck,lui,cherche toujours de quoi s'occuper,quand il était petit,la mythologie grec le passionnait,alors il se mit à lire le grec ancien,Dereck est orphelin,c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il veut devenir chevalier d'Athèna.Shiro,quand à lui,a été adopté quand il était bébé,il ne connait pas ses origines,et ça ne lui a jamais creusé la tête.Ils cherchait plus à aider Dereck quand il avait des problèmes.

-Ca t'as jamais voulu savoir qui est ton père ?demanda Dereck.J'ai fait des recherches,et...ces pouvoirs,si tes parents étaient chevaliers,tu aurait un peu de leurs cosmos.

-On peut changer de sujet s'il te plait ?comment va ma mère ?

-Elle va bien,répondit Dereck.Ne t'inquète pas je me suis arrangé avec elle,tu risque rien.

Ce n'était pas le problème de Shiro,son problème est qu'il l'avait déçu,encore une fois,chaques fois que Shiro fesait unes de ses "conneries"avec Dereck,elle était furieuse.Sa mère,Kailye Cruz,n'avait pas non plus bonne réputation à son âge,elle était une délinquante qui avait une très mauvaise réputation,aujourd'hui,c'est une agents,et il ne la voit que très peu.Dereck était son seul ami et son seul confident.Les deux amis furent arriver chez Shiro,sa mère était déja debout,les bras croisée:

-Maman,écoute,je vais t'expliquer...

-Vole à main armé,coups et blessures et vole de véhicule !!!et j'imagine que c'est Dereck le cerveau de l'histoire !

-Maman !c'est mon meilleur ami !et pour je ne les ai pas touché !

-Et c'est lui qui doit payer ses actes !je sais ce que c'est j'ai vécu ça avant vous deux !

-Maman !

-Shiro !

Les deux se turent,c'était toujours comme ça entre eux,et ça finit toujours de cet manière.Soudain,un bruit sourd les fit sursauter,en sortant dehors,il vit Dereck,dans sa voiture,blessé,Shiro accouru vers lui,quand soudain un homme à l'armure doré se retrouve face à lui.

-Enfin je te retrouve.

 **Voilà fin du chapitre,ça fait un peu UA.J'ai voulu mettre le plus de point communs possible avec Shun sans pour autant faire son sosie.Laissez un commentaire s'il vous plait.**


	3. La menace

**Disclaimers:Je ne possède que Shiro,Dereck et Kailye,sinon,saint seiya et les personnages appartienne à Masami Kurumada**

 **Aquarius-Gold-Saint: Merci pour ton soutien,d'ailleurs oui,à la fin du chapitre,tu pourras me le dire en commentaire ou en MP si tu veux.J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.**

-Dereck !cria en se précipitant vers lui Shiro.Ca va ?tu n'as rien ?

-Ouais ouais !fit Dereck.Ne t'inquiète pas,on se débarrasse pas de moi si facilement !

Les deux amis se tourna

vers celui responsable de la catastrophe.Il avait une armure dorée,avec des grandes ailes dans le dos,il avait les cheveux bruns et les yeux de même couleur.L'homme en armure,quand à lui,s'approcha des deux adolescants,il vit déja le garçon noir qui sortit de la voiture,avant de se tourner vers l'autre garçon à peine plus petit que lui.Ce visage lui disait vaguement quelqu'un,ses cheveux et ses yeux de même couleurs émeraude,ainsi que ce regard doux,uns de ses amis disparu était comme lui,l'homme était convaincu que ce garçon si ressemblant à cet ami disparu.

-Enfin je te retrouve !dit-il.

-Qui...qui êtes vous ?demanda Shiro.

L'homme prit le bras de Shiro.

-Viens avec moi !je t'expliquerai plus tard !nous devons nous dépêchez avant qu'il n'arrive.

-De quel droit osez-vous prendre mon fils !cria Kaylie avec un pistolet.Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes ?!

-Je suis Seiya !Chevalier d'Or du Sagittaire,fidèle de la déesse Athéna.

-Q-Quoi ?!fit les deux garçons,choqués.

-Et ça fait dix ans que je cherche cet enfant !

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?!demanda Shiro.

Il n'eût aucunes réponse,parce-que d'étrange nuages vint au ciel,ainsi que des éclairs,et là,un homme grand,vêtu d'un masque et d'une armure de platine.

-Tiens !fit cet homme étrange.Voilà déja uns des chevaliers d'Athèna !

-Restez en dehors de ça !cria Seiya en lachant le bras de Shiro.

-Est-ce Jupiter ?!demanda Kaylie.

-Oui...,fit ment ose-tu venir ici ?!ne t'approche pas de cet enfant !je l'amène au Sanctuaire !

-Comme c'est étrange,je suis venu également cherché cet enfant,mais...pas pour les mêmes raisons.

-Tant que je serai là !tu ne fera de mal à personne tu m'entend ?!Jupiter !

Le chevaliers du Sagittaire s'attaqua au dieu en face de lui,mais le dieu esquiva son attaque et lança un éclaire de foudre.Kailye tenta de tirer avec son arme,mais n'y toucha rien.Jupiter utilisa une énergie qui attira Kaylie à lui et l'engloutie dans un tourbillon cosmique avec le chevalier d'or.

-Maman !cria Shiro.Ramène-moi ma mère !lâche !

-Lâche ?moi ?voyons voir lequel d'entre toi et moi est le plus lâche gamin !

Et alors qu'il lança une autre éclaire,Shiro utilisa son "pouvoir" mais comme les autres fois,il l'utilisa toutes la puissance qu'il possèdait,le dieu s'affaiblit étrangement,mais alors qu'il lança cet éclaire,Dereck se jeta entre les deux et tenta de l'arrêter,quand une énergie puissante se dégagea de lui,Shiro et Dereck utilisa alors deux "pouvoir" avant de lui lancer.C'est alors que,dans la galaxie,deux constellations brilla de milles feux,et ces deux constellations devenient des comètes qui fonça droit sur les deux amis.Shiro eut un armure argentée brillante et Dereck eut une armure aussi argenté mais d'un couleur plus bleu azur.Shiro fit alors d'étrange mouvement avec ses mains,comme si il dessinait une constellation.Et se jeta sur Jupiter avec des milliers d'étoiles et son énergie devient de plus en plus forte.Dereck n'en croyait pas ses yeux,d'un coté son rêve vient de se réaliser,de l'autre,son meilleur ami possèdait cette puissance phénoménale.Brusquement Jupiter l'arrêta et le jeta d'une force à terre.Qui entraina Dereck avec lui.

-Tu est trop faible !j'ignore si tu est son fils ou non,mais si tu l'est,sache que tu est aussi faible que lui.

Ce fut le trou noir.

 **Voilà !alors,qu'est-ce que vous avez pensez du combat ?je vous laisse y penser en commentaire !Et,j'ai déja la constellation de Shiro(qui était déja là à la base)par contre,j'ai pas d'idées pour celle de Dereck.Si vous avez des idées,n'hésitez pas à me de dire en commentaires !**


	4. Un secret peut en cacher un autre

**Chapitre 2**

 **Disclaimers:Je ne possède que Shiro et Dereck.** **L'univers et les personnages appartient à Masami Kurumada.**

 **Salut !me revoilà pour le nouveau chapitre !Sayez !Merci à Aquarius-Gold-Saint pour ses conseils,et j'ai fait des recherches sur internet pour trouver une armure de Bronze.J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

Shiro ouvrit lentement les yeux,et vit son meilleur ami allongée juste à coté de lui sur le goudron,devant sa maison,le ciel était étrangement calme,il se souvenait des évènements précédents,brusquement,il se leva et rentra chez lui pour chercher une certaine personne qu'il appella:

-Maman ?maman ?

Mais pas une seul réponse,et lorsque les souvenirs fut plus claires dans sa tête,il donna un coup de poing au mur d'à coté,avant de s'effondrer en recroquevillé sur lui-même,sa mère avait été enlevé et il n'as rien pu faire,il éclata en sanglot,comment a t'il fait pour être aussi faible ?qui était ses deux hommes ?que voulait-il de lui ?toutes ses question l'embrouillait dans sa tête.Il donna un autre coup au mur,qui fit tomber des boites près de l'étagère,il se leva,essuya ses larmes et ramassa la paperasse de papier,avant de jeter un coup d'oeil là-dessus,du grec ancien était marqué et des photos de voyages de sa mère,en Grèce,le plus étrange là-dedans,était des documents,concernant un Sanctuaire,comme il appellait,et des documents de mythologie romaine,et vit le nom de Jupiter marqué dessus.Shiro sortis pour aller réveillé Dereck(qui est resté sur le goudron),il s'agenouille avant de le secouer.

-Dereck !Dereck réveille-toi !

Dereck ouvrit les yeux.

-Shiro... ?qu'est-ce qui c'est passé... ?demanda Dereck,semi-incocient.

-Lève-toi et vient chez moi !tu sera choqué !

-D'où elle vienne ses boites ?demanda Dereck.

Shiro s'arrêta brusquement sur sa lancée.Il se retourna et vit deux grandes boites grise étrange,qui avait des dessins dessus,l'un avait la tête d'un cheval,des ailes étaient derrière,avec d'autre dessin que Shiro ne connaissait pas,l'autre avait un animal dessus,il ressemblait à un lynx.Dereck se releva et prit unes de ses boites,Shiro prit l'autre boite et alla chez lui.Ils posèrent les boites et Shiro montra la paperasse.

-Du grec ancien ?!dit Dereck.C'est ta mère qui avait tout ça ?

-Oui...ça vient de son voyage en Grèce...,dit Shiro.

-Shiro regarde les dates !fit Dereck en lui montrant les dates des photos.

Shiro fut stupéfait quand les dates des photos était proches de son anniversaire et de sa date d'adoption.Ca veut dire...qu'elle l'aurait trouvé en Grèce ?il serait greque ?

-Ta mère ne t'as jamais parlée de tes parents biologiques ?demanda Dereck.

Shiro secoua la tête.

-Si ça se trouve...tes parents biologique étais des chevaliers !c'est pour ça que...

-Ah non !tu vas pas recommancer ?!coupa Shiro.

-Shiro !d'abors t'as des pouvoirs,ensuite tu as une armure !et un chevalier d'Or a dit qu'il te cherchait depuis 10 ans !tu dois être le fils de l'uns d'entre eux !

-Dereck c'est insensé ce que tu dit !protesta Shiro.

-Non !tu devrait retrouver tes origines pour...

Dereck s'arrêtta net quand il vit un journal de bord,Shiro l'ouvrit et feuilleta chaque pages,elle parlait de son voyages,du soleil d'Athène,des murs en Grec ancien,jusqu'à un passage.

 _"...je vis une femme qui portait son bébé dans les bras,elle était ensanglanter et des coups et des marques de partout,je m'étais précipité vers elle et j'ai prit son bébé,quand j'ai voulu appeller une ambulance,elle m'y empêcha,elle me parlait du père de son fils qui était enlevé par Jupiter,elle me disait être,tout comme son mari,une chevaliers d'Athéna,du cosmos de son mari qui est enfermé dans celui de son fils,et me fit promettre de l'élever comme son propre enfant,je n'ai pas d'enfant,et je rêvais d'en avoir un._

Shiro resta silencieux.Est-ce que c'est lui qu'elle parlait ?il continua:

 _Plus tard,je vais faire une enquête sur ses chevaliers,et sur Jupiter,comparable à Zeus dans la mythologie greque.Pour l'instant,je vais m'occupper de ce bébé._

-On devrait aller en Grèce !fit Dereck.

-Pas question !dit Shiro.

-Tu veux retrouver ta mère ?eh bein faut aller là bas !il faut parler à Ahtèna et peut-être qu'elle nous écoutera si on lui dit qu'on est des chevaliers !

-Dereck,on n'est pas des chevaliers.

-Et c'était quoi ces armures qu'on possèdait ?Shiro,les armures vienne des constellations et elles nous ont choisit !j'ai été choisi pour être Dereck du Lynx et toi Shiro de Pégase !

Un silence s'installa entre eux,Shiro réfléchissait un instant,il prit une décision:

-D'accord !mais...tu sais comment on pourrait avoir plus d'information.

Dereck fouilla dans les papier avant de trouver un nom.

-Saorie Kido ?la milliardaire japonaise ?fit Shiro,incrédule.

-Et ouais !et elle a une maison à Los Angeles !

-Et quel est le rapport avec Athéna ?

-Tu serai choqué si je te disait que pendant que tu était en maison de correction,j'ai découvert que Saorie Kido et Athéna serait la même personne ?

 **Et c'est la fin du chapitre !qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensez ?vous pensez quoi des constellation de Shiro et Dereck ?j'ai voulu faire une armure de Bronze pour Dereck mais je ne savait pas quel constellation lui donner,j'ai suivie les conseils d'Aquarius-Gold-Saint,que je remercie en particulier.J'ai aussi fait des recherche sur internet.Dans Saint Seiya Omega,c'est l'ami d'enfance de Ryuho,Mirapolos qui possèdait cette armure,et j'ai pensée à l'amitié de Shiro/Dereck peut être la même que Ryuho/Mirapolos.Laissez un commentaire svp.**


	5. Rencontre inattendu

**Disclaimers:Shiro et Dereck m'appartienne,Saint Seiya et les autres personnages sont à Masami Kurumada.**

 **Aquarius-Gold-Saint: Merci pour ton commentaire**, **j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.**

-Je ne la sent pas ton idée,dit Shiro.Je vais devoir encore aller en taule par ta faute.

-Mais nan !dit Dereck.Ca va marcher !

Dereck était entrain de déverouiller le code de sécurité,caché derrière la demeure,une fois fait,les deux amis passait par la fenêtre pour y entrer dans la demeure des Kido.A l'intèrieur,le salon était grand et chic,il y avait une suite luxueuse et des meubles de haute qualité.

-Dit-moi pourquoi on est là déja ?demanda Shiro.

-On est là pour trouver la déesse Athèna !dit Dereck.

-Et tu était obligé de venir au milieu de la nuit en trafiquant le système de sécurité et entrer par effraction chez une milliardaire ?sermonna Shiro.

Voilà pourquoi Shiro se rettouvait en maison de correction,les idées complètement idiots de Dereck le mettait dans des problèmes impossible.

-Euh...t'as raison j'avais pas penser à ça !dit Dereck.

Shiro était énervée en ce moment.

-Espèce de sale fumier !cria Shiro.

-Mais qui êtes-vous ?!

Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers cet voix.Un homme chauve avec un regard sévère,habiller en samouraï,l'homme tenait un baton en bois.

-Vous n'irez nulle part,car moi Tokumaru Tatsumi !Doyen du Kendo vous en empêchera !

-Dereck,dit Shiro en le regardant.Rassure-moi,c'est n'est pas un chevalier d'Or ou d'Argent ?

-Nan...ça doit être un simple garde du corps de Saorie Kido...

-Comment osez-vous me manquez de respect ?!cria Tatsumi.

-Ça vous choque si on vous dit que nous sommes des chevaliers de Bronze ?fit Dereck,fièrement.

-Ah oui ?prouvez le moi,montrez-moi vos armure !ordonna Tatsumi.

Les deux amis appella leurs amures,mais si Dereck a réussi à enfiler son armure,ce ne fut pas le cas pour Shiro,l'armure refusait de lui répondre.

-Shiro !pourquoi t'as pas mis ton armure ?

-Je...je ne comprend pas...,fit Shiro.

-Eh bien alors,n'as-tu pas dit que tu était un chevalier de Bronze,gamin ?pourquoi ton armure ne répond-elle pas ?

Shiro resta silencieux.

-C'est bien ce que je pensait !tu n'est pas un chevalier de Bronze !cria Tatsumi.

-Attendez !je...je ne veux pas me battre contre vous !on peut vous expliquer avant de...

-Tu est lâche en plus d'être faible ?!ricana Tatsumi.

-Je...je n'aime pas la violence,je ne veux pas vous blesser !fit Shiro.

Tatsumi l'écoutait mais l'attaqua tout de même,le jeune homme esquiva l'attaque et attrappa le baton.Tatsumi vit quelque chose de familier dans ses yeux,ils brillaiebt de douceur et d'espoir,il n'avait plus revue des yeux comme ça depuis 15 ans déja.Shiro décida tout de même d'utiliser son cosmos,il prit toutes l'énergie qu'il possèdait et en détruit la maison,avant de s'évanouir.

 **0000000000000000**

Lorsqu'il se réveilla,Shiro avait l'impression de ne plus être en Amérique,il était attacher à des chaines,Dereck était à coté de lui,toujours inconscient.Devant lui,il y avait une jeune femme au cheveux mauve,avec des yeux bleus,elle avait un regard doux,mais était tout aussi sérieuse devant lui,elle portait une longue robe blanche,avec des bijoue en or sur son cou et sur ses bras,elle tenait un sceptre dorée.

-A-Athèna ?fit Shiro.

Elle hocha la tête avant de sourire.

-Puis-je savoir que fesait-tu dans ma demeure ?avec ton ami.

-Veuillez m'excusez moi et mon ami,nous avons manqué de politesse et...

-Tu me rappelle quelqu'un que je connait beaucoup,quel est ton nom ?demanda Athèna,d'une voix douce et patiente.

-Shiro.Shiro Cruz.

-Shiro...?fit-elle,abasourdit.

Shiro,la dernière fois qu'elle entendit ce nom,c'était il y quinze ans.

-As-tu une famille,mon garçon ?demanda t'elle.

-Oui,j'ai une mère adoptive...

-Adoptive ?qui est votre mère biologique ?

-J-Je ne l'ai pas connu.

-Et votre père.

Shiro secoua la tête,les doutes de la déesse commençait à se resserer.Dereck se réveilla.

-Shiro,où est-ce qu'on est ?fit Dereck avant de reprendre ses esprit.

Il était tétatiner lorsqu'il vit la déesse.

-C'est...c'est Athèna ?!fit Dereck.Je...Je suis Dereck !Dereck du Lynx !

-Du calme Dereck !dit Shiro.

-Je sais qui tu es Dereck,fit la déesse.Par contre,j'ai une question pour toi,Shiro.

-Athèna !excusez moi de vous interrompre,mais mon ami est le chevalier de pégase !

-De pégase ?fit la déesse.Pourquoi tu n'as pas réveiller l'armure quand Tatsumi l'as demander ?

-J'ai essayer !tenta Shiro.Mais...je n'ai pas comprit elle...l'armure ne répondait pas...

Athèna se dirigea vers l'armure de pégase,elle la toucha et ferma les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?chuchota Shiro à Dereck.

-Elle doit parler à l'armure et lui demander pourquoi elle ne s'ouvre pas devant toi,les armures ont des âmes elle aussi et seuls les divinité ou les demi même peuvent entrer en contact avec eux.

-Pas les mortels ou les chevaliers ?

-C'est plus rare...

La déesse se releva.

-Je comprend mieux maintenant,merci,dit-elle en parlant à l'amure.

Les deux amis se regardèrent.Soudain,une explosion.

 **Voilà,fin du chapitre !j'espère que ça vous as plu !pourquoi l'armure de pégases ne répond pas ?et qu'est-ce qu'Athèna a "compris" ?j'avais prévu de le faire depuis le début.Dans le prochain chapitre,il y aura d'autre chevalier et Minerve fera son apparition,en tant que chevalière elle aussi,mais je vous en dit pas plus.Laisez un commentaire !**


	6. Minerve de la courrone boréale

**Disclaimers:Shiro et Dereck m'appartienne,c'est tout.Saint Seiya et les personnages sont à Masami Kurumada.** **Coucou !voila le chapitre qui va faire apparaitre la troisième protagoniste de l'histoire,je la publie en même temps que deux autres histoires !**

Quand elle entendit l'explosion,la déesse décida de quitter les lieux.

-Attendez !cria Shiro.Pourquoi l'armure ne veut pas de moi ?!

-Je t'expliquerais plus tard,dit la déesse,calmement.

-Non !j'ai besoin de savoir !supplia Shiro.Ma mère a été enlevée par Jupiter !elle est en danger !

Une autre explosion retenti,Athèna sortit en laissant les deux garçons attaché par des chaines.Ces derniers se débattait pour se liberez.

-Shiro attend !ce sont les chaines d'Andromède !dit Dereck.

-Et alors ?demanda Shiro sans comprendre.

-Utilise ton cosmos !dit Dereck.On va s'en sortir grâce au cosmos !

-Dereck !je peux pas être son fils !je te l'ai déja dit ça n'as pas de sens !mon père pourrait être n'importe qui !

-Shiro essaye !c'est le seul moyen qu'on a pour s'en sortir !écoute,on m'as dit que le chevalier d'Andromède avait un cosmos très puissant !il aurait pu te le donner !si tu n'arrive pas à nous sortir grâce à ton cosmos,alors j'oublie cet histoire !on marche comme ça ?

Shiro poussa un soupir.

-Ca marche !dit-il.

Shiro décida de se concentré pour utiliser son cosmos,les chaines réagisse vite,avant de les liberez,Shiro n'en croyait pas ses yeux,alors si Dereck disait vrai ?si le chevalier d'Andromède était son père ?il ne savait plus où aller.Les garçons prit leurs boites et alla voir ce qui ce passait dehors.

 **000000000000000**

La déesse Athèna utilisait toutes ses forces dans la bataille.Mais soudain,deux cosmos puissant les intercepta.

-Comme on se retrouve !dit Shiro.Tu va la lâcher et me rendre ma mère !

Dereck appella l'armure du Lynx,il fut transformé,quand à Shiro,l'armure ne répondit pas.

-Shiro...,dit Dereck.

-T'en fait pas pour moi !je vais me défendre !dit Shiro.

-Ah ouais ?dit l'un des sbires.On va voir ça !

Ils étais une dizaines,voir un quinzaine face à Shiro,le jeune garçon encaissa un coup,puis deux,trois,cinq,dix,vingt coups,le garçon se retrouva à terre,mais se releva quand même.Chaques fois qu'il était en prison ou en maison de correction,il devait se battre pour survivre.Lors du vingt-et-unième coup,il l'arrêtta,et donna un coup qui fit valser le premier sbires,encore un deuxième,un douzième et il les vaincu un vs quinze.

-Je ne te laisserai pas gagner comme ça !dit Shiro.

Une flèche allait s'abbatre sur Shiro mais fut intercepté par une femme.Une jeune fille aux cheveux ébène,qui tombait sur les épaules,elle portait une courrone sur sa tête,elle possèdait une armure argentée.Elle se tourna vers le dieu.

-Père !ça suffit !Athèna ne mérite pas un tel affront !

-Le Sanctuaire doit nous appartenir !et si tu n'est pas avec moi tu est contre moi !

D'autres sbires de Jupiter s'attaquait à la jeune femme.

-Restez derrière moi !dit Shiro.Je vais vous protéger !

-C'est gentille mon mignon mais moi au moins j'ai une armure pour me protéger !dit elle d'un ton arrogant.

-Mais je...

-Si tu n'était pas un chevalier de Bronze je t'aurait achevée.

Alors que les sbires s'attaqua à la jeune femme,cette dernière les esquiva d'une rapidité que Shiro ne pourrait pas égaler.Elle donna plusieurs coups de poing aux sbires et les acheva plus rapidement que Shiro.

-Tu vois,je n'ai pas besoin de toi !dit-elle.

Elle se tourna face à Jupiter,qui aspira Athèna de la même manière que la mère de Shiro ait été aspirée.Ce dernier se jeta sur Jupiter une nouvelle fois sur lui,qu'il esquiva avant de donner un coup de poing dans le ventre de Shiro,qui le fit ejecter dur un mur.Il se releva.

-Pourquoi ne reste tu pas à terre ?!cria Jupiter.

-Parce-que...il est hors de question que vous fassiez plus de mal à des innocents !

C'est à ce moment que l'armure se dirigea près de Shiro.Il porta enfin l'armure de Pégase.

-Enfin te voilà !dit-il à l'armure.

Il se redirigea vers Jupiter mais disparraissait.

-Qu'est-ce...qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?demanda Dereck.

-Je sais pas...,dit Shiro.

-Mon père a enlevé Athèna !répondit la jeune femme.

-Qu'allons-nous faire ?demanda Shiro.

-Vous devez partir !dit un chevalier de Bronze.

-Quoi ?demanda la jeune fille.

-Tu as bien entendu !dit un autre chevalier de bronze.Toi et ces deux gamins vous devez partir d'ici !

-Attendez !tenta Shiro.Et Athèna ?nous allons l'as laissez à la merci de Jupiter ?comme ma mère !

-Ca ne vous regarde pas !dit-il.

-Je peux peut-être vous aidez !je suis Shiro !chevalier de Pégase !et mon père est le chevalier d'Andromède !

Dereck et la jeune fille fut choqués,les autres chevalier,en entendant cela,les chassa tout les trois du Sanctuaire.

-Alors comme ça tu est le fils de Shun ?demanda la jeune fille.C'est vrai que vous vous ressemblez !

-Shun ?demanda Shiro.

-Shun d'Andromède,répondit-elle.Est-tu son fils ?

-Je...je ne sais pas...peut-être...si j'ai dit ça...c'est parce-que je ne connais pas mon père...et que ma mère a été enlevez par Jupiter !

-Je comprend,le Sanctuaire ne veux pas de nous,donc,on va se débrouiller par nos propres moyens.

-Et comment ?demanda Shiro.

-Moi,je suis convaincu que le sang d'un chevalier d'Athèna coule dans tes veines,alirs on va commencer par là,chercher le chevalier d'Andromède !

Les garcins acquiesça,ils n'avait rien à perdre.

-D'ailleurs,qui êtes-vous?demanda Dereck.

-Je suis Minerve de la Couronne Boréale !la fille de Jupiter.

 **Voilà !ce chapitre est enfin fini !comment avez-vous pensez le personnage de Minerve ?je remerçie Aquarius-Gold-Saint pour l'armure de la Couronne Boréale !maintenant,ce ne sera pas trop compliquer pour les autres chevaliers de Bronze !(ils ne vont pas être que trois !je vais me rapprocher un peu de l'histoire originale quand même !avec un peu d'Omega).Bref,dans le prochain chapitre,vous allez savoir pourquoi l'armure de Pégase réagit ainsi avec Shiro.Au prochain Chapitre !**


	7. Les raisons de l'armure

**Disclamers:Shiro et Dereck m'appartienne,Saint Seiya et les autres personnages appartienne à Masami Kurumada.**

 **Salut !et me revoilà pour le septième chapitre !là vous allez savoir qu'elle est le problème de l'armure de Pégase,je voulais le faire dès le départ,sinon,ça ferait trop cliché !**

 **Aquarius-Gold-Saint: Merci de me laisser un commentaire,ça me fait plaisir,j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.Je te souhaite bon courage pour ton histoire !**

-La fille de Jupiter ?!s'exclama Dereck.

Celle-ci hocha la tête.

-Tu sais pourquoi il s'en prend au Sanctuaire et pourquoi il a enlevé Athèna ?demanda Shiro.

-Non...,répondit-elle.Mon père a beaucoups changer depuis quelque temps...autrefois,lui et Athèna était en parfaite harmonie,mais aujourd'hui,il veut devenir le grand Pope du Sanctuaire.

Les deux garçons restaient bouche-bée,d'abors ils étaient devenus chevaliers,ensuite ils rencontre Athèna,puis ils rencontrent Minerve,la fille de l'homme qui va être leurs pire ennemie.

-Minerve !ça veut dire que tu es une déesse ?demanda Shiro.

-Demi-déesse,oui,répondit Minerve.

-Ça veut dire que tu peux communiquer avec les armures ?fit Dereck.

-Oui.

-Alors demande lui pourquoi elle se comporte comme ça avec moi,dit Shiro en parlant de son armure.

-Comme quoi ?demanda Minerve.

-Pourquoi elle ne s'ouvre pas quand je l'appelle ?dit Shiro.

-Donne la moi,fit Minerve.

Shiro déposa l'armure de Pégase à terre et Minerve s'approcha de l'armure de bronze.Elle la toucha et elle fermait les yeux,comme fesait Athèna,cette "communication" durait cinq à sept minute environ,puis,elle se releva et s'approha de Shiro:

-Shiro,comment as-tu eu l'armure de Pégase ?

-Eh bien...c'est un peu compliqué...,dit-il,gêné.

-Tu ne l'as volé quand même ?!fit-elle d'un ton méfiant.

-Non !protesta Shiro.Disons plutôt que...c'était quand j'ai rencontrer ton père...je...j'ai utilisé mon cosmos et puis tout à coup,une genre de météorite ou un comète m'as frapper,et je me suis retrouvé avec l'armure...

Donc,l'armure lui avait dit vrai au sujet de sa "rencontre".

-Et toi Dereck ?demanda t'elle.

-Pareil !répondit le chevalier du Lynx.On l'as reçu en même temps.

-Et est-ce que l'uns de vous as eu un entrainement de chevaliers par le passé ?

-Non,répondirent les deux garçons en même temps.

Elle ne comprit plus rien.

-Alors comment les armures on pu vous choisir ?et comment avez vous eu un cosmos aussi puissant ?

-J'ai ce cosmos depuis mon enfance,répondit Shiro.Il s'est manifesté quand j'ai rencontrer Dereck,j'avais six ans.

-Six ans ?!répondit elle,choqué.

-Oui,répondit Dereck.Et moi depuis le combat entre ton père et nous.Mais je me suis entrainé pour devenir chevalier par moi-même.

-Par toi-même ?comment as-tu pu connaitre toutes ses histoires sur le Sanctuaire et...

Avant qu'elle ne put finir sa phrase,Dereck sortit un livre de son sac,elle le donna à Minerve,cette dernière reconnu le grec ancien écrit dessus,ce garçon connaissait le grec ancien et pouvait invoquer son armure quand il voulait,quand à l'autre...

-Je crois avoir compris votre différence à tout les deux,dit-elle.Dereck,tu est comme moi,avec tes connaissances et ta détermination à être chevalier,tu est un chevalier de bronze complet.

Un chevalier de bronze complet ?mais qu'est-ce ça veux dire ?et qu'est-ce qu'est Shiro alors ?

-Quand à toi,Shiro,l'armure régit comme ça avec toi parce-qu'elle ne te reconnait pas complètement comme son propriétaire,tu n'as jamais fait d'entrainement comme. ton ami Dereck,et l'armure m'as dit que si elle t'as choisi,c'est uniqument pour ton courage et la force que tu as fait pour vouloir sauver ta mère.

-Et donc ?fit-il.

-Et donc,l'armure ne te reconnait pas encore complètement,c'est pour ça que tu ne peux pas l'invoquer quand tu veux,elle ne s'invoquera que seulement si le danger est grand.

-Que si le danger est grand ?!fit Shiro.Parce-que le danger n'était pas grand ?!!

-Elle n'allait pas s'invoquer alors que tu te battais face à des sbires sans cosmos,mais quand tu as voulu te battre face à mon père,là,elle sentait que tu aurais besoin d'elle et elle continuera comme ça jusqu'à qu'elle te reconnaisse vraiment.

-Attend une minute !ça veut dire que je vais devoir...

-Tu as parfaitement compris !tu va devoir te cacher derrière mes jupes pour empêcher les méchants te faire un petit bobo !ricanna Minerve.

Shiro rougit de colère et de gêne.La jeune fille continua de rire.

-Ah !ah !alors j'ai deux chevaliers servants et en plus l'un d'eux nepeut pas utiliser son armure tout seul !

Shiro fut énervé par les réflection faites par la jeune fille.

-Et si tu étais le fils du chevalier d'Andromède !dit-elle en continuant de se moquer de lui.

-D'ailleurs,quand on en parle,dit Dereck en tentant de changer de sujet.Est-ce que les chevaliers ont-il une dent contre lui ?

-Contre qui ?demanda les deux personne.

-Shun d'Andromède,répondit Dereck.Vous avez vu la tête de ses chevaliers et d'Athèna tout à l'heure.

-Si tu veux savoir,dit Minerve.Le chevalier d'Andromède est un traitre.

Les deux garçons fut choqué.

-Mais...pourquoi ?demanda Shiro.

-Je croyais que le chevalier d'Andromède était le plus pur des chevaliers d'Athèna ?!!!comment il aurais pu la trahir !

-Parce-qu'il y a presque seize ans de cela,le chevalier d'Andromède aurait donné son cosmos à Jupiter,il se serait allier contre elle.

C'est pour ça qu'ils ont été jeté aussi sèchement.

-Mais je pense que c'était une ruse,dit elle.

-Une ruse ?fit Shiro.

-Oui,car après être repartis pour aspiré son cosmos,il n'y avait rien,alors,il le recracha nul ne sait où.Mais des chevaliers qui été témoins ce jour-là aurait vu toucher son fils avant de partir.

Pour Shiro,ça avait l'air d'être très claire.

-Shiro,dit la chevaluère de la courrione boréal.Je ne veux pas te donner de faux espoirs mais...très peu de personne sont capable d'avoir un cosmos aussi puissant,même à bas-âge.

-Tu veux dire...

-Que Shiro pourrait ne pas être le fils de Shun d'Andromède !dit Dereck,déçu.

-Oui...je suis désolé.

Les deux garçons se turent,Shiro tapota le dos de Dereck,lui qui croyait que son meilleur ami serait le fils d'un chevalier.Minerve tapa dans ses mains avec un sourire:

-Ne démoralisez pas les gars !dit Minerve.Nous allons déja trouvé le chevalier d'Andromède et si il te vois,je suis sûr qu'il saura si oui ou non tu es son fils.

 **Et voilà !fin du chapitre,vous en avez pensez quoi ?je vous laisse me le dire en commentaire.Vous croyez que Shiro est le fils d'Andromède ?**

 **Ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous le dire !je vais mettre des "signes" qui va montrez si oui ou non il est.Allez,au prochain chapitre !**

 **Et si vous voulez savoir,Minerve,dans la mythologie romaine,est la fille de Jupiter,elle est la déesse de la guerre,de la sagesse,de l'intelligence et de la stratégie,elle est équivale d'Athèna.**


	8. Les problème commence

**Didclaimers:Shiro,Minerve,Dereck et Spike et Streka m'appartienne.Saint Seiya et ses personnages appartienne à Masami Kurumada.**

-Tu sais que je te hais de toutes les fibres de mon corps,dit Shiro.

-Je le sais !dit Dereck avec ironie.Mais tu m'aime quand même !

-Faut bien !tu ne tiendrai pas deux seconde sans ma compagnie.

-Et toi non plus !qui serai là pour te protéger ?demanda Dereck.

-Vous avez bientôt fini ?fit Munerven

-Et c'est quand qu'on arrive ?ça fait des heurs qu'on marche !se plaignit Dereck.Et tu nous as pas dit où on allait ?!

-Tu ne m'as pas demander non plus,dit Minerve.

-Où on va ?demanda Shiro.

-Chez un viel ami,un chevalier d'argent !et...mon maitre.

-Ton maitre ?!dit les deux garçons.

-Oui !un chevalier d'argent,comparable à un chevalier d'or,il pourra peut-être aidé Shiro !

-Peut-être ?!dit le concerné.

-Oui !je dit bien "peut-être" !dit Minerve.Je me demande si Pégase n'aurait pas fait un erreur en te choissisant toi !tu dois avoir du sang de chevalier ou une âme de chevalier.

-Et c'est quoi la difference ?demanda Dereck.

Minerve s'arreta de marcher.

-Q'est-ce qu'il y a ?demanda Shiro.

-Quelqu'un nous suit,répondit Minerve.

Les deux garçon tournaient la tête,deux hommes vêtu eux aussi d'armure.

-Minerve !dit l'uns d'eux.Fille de Jupiter !je te demande de me suivre !

-Qui vous envois ?demanda Minerve.

-Le dieu Jupiter nous envoie !dit-il.Si vous refusez,vous serez consideré comme traitresse !

-Ca vous as pas suffit tout à l'heure ?dit Minerve.

-Vous savez que si vous êtes cintre nous,vous êtes contre le dieu Jupiter !

-Et nous devons tuer quiquonc qui est contre le Dieu Jupiter !

-Shiro !écarte-toi !cria Minerve.

Dereck l'as déja poussé fortement près d'un rocher,avant de mettre l'armure du Lynx et Minerve,celle de la courronne Boréal.

-Si votre père vous voyez !dit uns deq chevaliers.Que dirait-il ?

-Le dieu sur qui vous avez prêté serment n'est pas l'homme que vous croyez !répliqua Minerve.

-Qui sont-ils,Minerve ?demanda Dereck.

-Voici Streka et Spike,des chevaliers de Jupiter !dit Minerve.

-Je l'ai déja remarqué,fit Dereck,blasé.

-Je vous ai dit que je ne viendrai pas avec vous !dit Minerve.

-Très bien !déclara Spike.Alors tu va mourir !

Spike avança rapidement sur Dereck,ce dernier esquiva vite et lui donna un coup de poing dans le dos qui fit valser très vite.Shiro mit un peu de temps avant de se relever,Dereck n'y était pas aller de main morte.Minerve sauta sur Streka et frappa violement le sol qui fit un peu trembler la terre.Spike brandit une épée et se jeta sur Dereck mais fut intercepté par Shiro.

-Je croyait t'avoir dit de te mettre à m'abri !cria Minerve pendant qu'elle se battait avec Streka.

-Comme si je vais t'écoutez gentillement comme un petit chien alors que mon meilleur ami manque de se faire tué !dit Shiro.

Ce dernier fut frappé fortemeng au ventre par Spike.

-Mais sans armure tu est vulnérable !dit Spike.

Ca,Dereck le savait très bien,mais Shiro,c'était une autre histoire.Dereck ne mit pas longtemps avant mettre les main en l'air avant de les resseré fortement.

-Tu n'aurait dû pas faire ça à mon frère !cria Dereck.

-Ah oui ?ricanna Spike.

Spike remis un autre coup depoing à Dereck,mais fut esquiver à 2cm de la tête de Dereck.Ce dernier entreprit son cosmos de toutes ses forces et frappa Spike.

-L'attaque du Lynx !!!cria Dereck.

Il se jeta sur Spike,sa rapidité fut si puissante qu'il ne pouvait oas l'évité,et sa frappe de puissant fut de telle qu'il créa une secousse.

Minerve,quand à elle,avait parfaitement l'avantage sur Streka.

-Tu pensais vraiment me vaincre ?dit elle.Moi ?Minerve de Courronne de Boréale,fille du dieu des dieux Jupiter et la nymphe Métis ?

Elle mit ses deux poings en haut du ciel et brusquement,la température chuta fortement,elle mit ses deux poings,accroché l'uns à l'autre,drux fois avant de crier:

-La poussière de Diamant !!!

Elle jeta le froid sur Streka.

 **0000000000000000**

-Je ne pensait pas qu'elle puisse changer de camps comme ça.

-Vous croyez ?je savait qu'elle l'aurait fait,elle n'as jamais été de notre coté.

-Ces deux garçons sont bien étranges,surtout ce Shiro Cruz.

-Ce garçon me dit quelque chose...se peut il que...non !sa mère est morte avec lui,je l'ai vu mourir devant mes yeux !

-L'enfant du Chevalier d'Andromède ?c'est évident !j'était également là quand il est mort !il n'aurait jamais survie seul de toute façon !

 **Voilà !je sais c'est un peu court mais bon,je ne voulait qu'un combat et une conversation.Dans le prochain chapitre,on rencontrera le maitre de Minerve,qui va aider Shiro pour son amure.Laissez un commentaire SVP !Au prochain Chapitre !**


	9. Le Chevalier du Poisson volant

**Disclaimers:Shiro,Dereck,Minerve et Harrys m'appartient.Saint Seiya appartient à Masami Kurumada.**

Quand les trois chevaliers de bronze fut arriver à destination,ils s'arrêtèrent.Là où il étaient se trouvait une petite maisonette en bois et en marbre,Minerve ne perdit pas de temps pour toquer,la porte de la maison s'ouvrit et Dereck et Shiro vit un homme d'environ la trentaine,des cheveux blond et la peau clair,avec des yeux émeraude.

-Minerve ?!fit le chevalier d'argent.

-Les garçons,je vous présente Harrys du Poisson Volant !présenta Minerve.

-Enchanté !répondit poliment Shiro.

-Maitre !dit-elle.Je suis si heureuse de vous retrouvez !

-Moi aussi,fit-il.Mais quelle bon vent t'amène ?

-Je suis venu pour que tu me vienne en aide !répondit Minerve.Ou plutot, en aide à ce garçon.

Elle montrit du doigt Shiro.

-Qu'as t'il ce petit ?demanda t'il.

-Mon armure ne s'invoque pas quand je le veut,répondit Shiro.Parce-que je ne suis pas un chevalier complet !

Le Chevalier d'argent fut surpris par l'audace de ce garçon.

-Comment t'appelle-tu ?demanda Harrys.

-Je m'appelle Shiro !Shiro Cruz !chevalier de Pégase !

-Shiro...ton visage m'est familier...,dit-il.

-Ah bon ?demanda t'il.

-Oui...,répondit Harrys.Mais ça n'as pas d'importance...alors comme ça...tu n'est pas un chevalier de Bronze complet ?

Shiro hocha la tête.

-C'est exact !répondit Minerve.Et ce n'est pas tout !son cosmos...il est étrange...très étrange...

-Comment ça "étrange" ?demanda Harrys.

-Regardez par vous même,Maitre !dit-elle.

Harrys s'avança alors près de Shiro et lui prit les deux mains,il ferma les yeux et se concentra quand il ressentit la quantité de force d'énergie du garçon,comment un garçon aussi jeune as pu avoir un cosmos aussi puissant ?surtout à six ans,comme l'avait dit Minerve.

-Je ne vois qu'une seul explication:un transfert !

-Un transfert ?fit Dereck.C'est à dire... ?

-C'est à dire que le cosmos de ton ami est déja très puissant,mais il en possède un autre tout bonnement inconnu,mais qui dégage une puissante tellement puissante qu'elle pourrait anéantir la planète entière !

-Mais qui aurez pu lui transmettre un cosmos pareil sans le tuer ?demanda Minerve.

-Un parent peut-être...un oncle...une tante...un grand parent...quelqu'un qui a les mêmes gènes que ce garçon.

-Les mêmes gênes ?demanda

-Et vous savez de qui proviendrait un cosmos pareil ?demanda Dereck.

-Non...,dit-il.Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée...,répondit-il.

-Non...,fit-il.Mais je vais m'occuper de son cas,viens avec moi Shiro !

Le concerné partit donc avec Harrys dans un endroit rempli de pierre et roche.

-C'est ici que nous allons commencer,fit Harrys.Frappe moi de toutes tes forces !

-Pardon ?fit Shiro.

-Fait ce que je te dit !frappe-moi !

-Heu...le problème c'est que...je n'aime pas la violence...,fit Shiro,gêné.

Harrys poussa un soupir.

-Déja ils ont des points communs...,murmura le chevalier d'Argent...

-Shiro !!fait ce qu'il te dit et ne bronche pas !

-Qu'est-ce que tu fait là ?!!fit Shiro.

-Je viens voir si tout va bien !écoute le Shiro !si tu ne veux pas être derrière mes jupes !

Shiro fut vexé par cet réfléction,il n'as jamais aimé qu'une femme lui vienne en aide,pas qu'il était macho ou mysogine,mais il y a longtemps,une fille lui avait donné une raclé,il ne s'en ai jamais remis.Le jeube garçon décida de frapper le maitre de sa "soeur d'arme" comme il pourrait l'appeller.

-Recommance !dit-il.Ton poing manque cruellement de puissance !

-D'accord !

Il recommanca à prendre de l'élan avant de frapper fortement,sa puissance de frappe était très impressionnante.

-Bon,fit Harrys.Passons à autre chose.

Il prit un morceau de pierre et le posa sur un rocher plat.

-Écrase-moi cette pierre !dit-il.

Shiro hocha la tête avant d'écraser la pierre,mais ce fut plutot sa main qui fut écraser,Dereck et Minerve éclata de rire pendant qu'il gémissait.

-Tu croyais vraiment que tu devais écraser cette simple pierre comme ça ?dit Harrys.Non,c'est beaucoups trop facile !utilise ton propre cosmos !

-Comment ça mon propre cosmos ?dit-il.

-Tu utilise beaucoups plus cet autre cosmos plutôt que le tien !si un jour il revenait à son propriétaire,tu ne pourrait pas te défendre !essaie !

Shiro se concentra fortement.

-Non !là,tu l'utilise !arrête et recommence.

Ce fut comme ça pendant presque deux heures.Et aucun progrès.

-Non !reccommance !

-Je n'y arrive pas !craqua Shiro.C'est trop dur !

-Je m'en doute !c'est pour ça que des enfants sont entrainé à leurs plus jeunes age,comme ça,il arrive mieux à maitriser leurs cosmos.

-Mais j'ai rien demander !dit il.Ça s'est passer en un fraction de seconde !

-Je m'en doute !fit-il.Ecoute Shiro,ces pierres sont composé d'atomes,comme ton corps,et comme l'univers également,détruire ces atomes,ça veut dire détruire quelque chose,est-ce que tu comprend ?

Shiro hocha la tête,il avait toit compris.Il se concentra sur cet pierre avant la briser elle et ce rocher,grace à son propre cosmos.

-C'est bien ce que je pensait...ce garçon a déja un énorme potentiel de base.

 **00000000000000000000**

Après les entrainemts,Shiro et Harrys retourna dans la maison de ce dernier.

-D'ailleurs,qu'est-il arrivé au dieu Jupiter ?ça fait 15 ans qu'il. se comporte de façon si étrange...

-Je l'ignore,dit-elle.J'ignore même ce qui lui as pris de s'en prendre au sanctuaire il y a 15 ans.Mais en parlant de ça,tu te souvient de l'enfant du chevalier Andromède.

-Son enfant ?fit Harrys.Bien sur !Shiro lui ressemble mais en plus vieux.

-Et vous savez ce qu'il est devenu ?demanda Shiro.

-Je me souviens avoir vu June du Caméléon,sa mère,partir avec lui,mais je ne vois pas le rapport !

-Dit-moi !as-tu revue June du Caméléon après le sacrifice du chevalier Andromède ?demanda Minerve.

-Oui...,fit-il,d'une mine plus triste.Nous avions retrouver son corps,sans vie...

-Vous voulez dire qu'elle...,fit Shiro,choqué.

-Qu'elle est morte !!!finissa Dereck.

-Oui...,répondit Harrys.

-Et le bébé ?demanda Minerve.Qu'est-il devenu ?

-Nous n'en savons rien,dit Harrys.Le bébé n'était plus avec elle...

-Mais Harrys du Poisson Volant !s'exclama Dereck.C'est vous qui avait vu Shun d'Andromède pour la dernière fois ?

-Oui...je lui ai annoncer la mort de sa femme...et la disparition de son fils...avant que Jupiter ne le recrache...il s'est effondré...

-Et...,fit Shiro.Vous savez où Jupiter l'as recracher ?

-Non...j'ignore...mais dites moi qu'elle est le rapport avec tout ça ?

-Je suis persudé que Shiro soit le fils de Shun !dit Dereck.

-Tu va pas reccommancer avec ça ?!fit Shiro,énervé.

-Shiro !fit Minerve.Tu n'as aucunes envie de connaitre tes vrais parents ?!

-NON !!!

 **Et voilà comment ce chapitre se finit Bonne fêtes des pères en retard !demain(ou après demain)je vais publier un chapitre qui était prévu pour la fête des pères mais j'ai pris trop de retard.Pour le prochain chapitre,on aura un FlashBack de Shiro et Dereck.Laissez un commentaire SVP.**


	10. Il est où mon papa ?

**Disclaimers:Shiro,Dereck et Kailye m'appartient.Saint Seiya appartient à Masami Kurumada.**

 **Je sais !j'ai prit un jour de retard pour publier ce chapitre et j'en suis désolé.Mais au moins,il est fini.On va avoir un Fashback de Shiro et Dereck** **dans leurs enfance.**

 _Aujourd'hui,c'était la fête des pères,un jour particulier pour les enfants,_ _chacuns offrait leur cadeau à leurs papas,chaques enfants achetait souvent soit de l'eau de cologne ou du parfum,ou des outils de bricolage_ , _ou bien des chaussures ou des vêtements,n'importe quel cadeau qui pourrait leur plaire.À l'école,les professeurs avait organiser un petit évènement sportifs père/fils ou père/fille.Shiro fut le seul à ne pas y participer_ , _n'ayant pas de père.Bon,il ne s'en plaignit pas non plus,Dereck non plus n'avait pas de père,mais ça le mettait mal à l'aise de ne pas avoir eu de père comme les autres enfants.En rentrant de l'école,il alla chez lui et vit sa mère avec un grand sourire._

 _-Shiro !j'ai un cadeau pour toi !_

 _-Maman...il est où mon papa ?_

 _Le sourire de Kailye disparraissa_ _avant de laissr place à un visage d'incompréhension._

 _-De quoi tu parle,Shiro ?_

 _-Aujourd'hui c'est la fête des pères !répondit Shiro.Et moi j'ai pas de papa !il est où le mien ?il m'as abandonné ?_

 _Kailye ne savait pas quoi répondre,fallait-elle qu'elle le lui dise ou non,peut être fallait-elle,elle n'allait pas garder ce secret indéfiniment._

 _-Je ne sais pas où il est...,répondit-elle._

 _-Il m'as abandonné ?dit me ceux de Dereck._

 _La mère poussa un long soupir._

 _-Écoute Shiro,fit Kailye.Il y quelque chose que j'aurai du te dire il y a longtemps mais je ne l'ai pas fait...tu est prêt à l'entendre ?_

 _-Mmh...d'accord !_

 _-Voila,tu...tu n'est pas mon fils...je t'ai adopté._

 _Shiro resta interdit,adopté ?jamais il n'aurai pensé recevoir une réponse comme ça._

 _-Adopté ?ça veut dire...non !je peux pas croire ça !_

 _Shiro sortit de l'appartement et courru aussi vite qu'il le pouvais,il est un enfant adopté,un orphelin !un enfant trouvé comme il appelle ça !où sont ses parents ?sa mère ?son père ?avait-il une famille ?oui,adoptif,mais biologique ?il ne savait pas.Et si ses parents était morts ?ça pourrait être une excuse,mais pourtant,ça ne l'ai pas.Shiro ne se rendit pas compte qu'il a été déja très loin,il était près d'une plage,il marcha donc sur le sable et s'assit,en méditant._

 _-Shiro !!!cria un voix forte._

 _Il se retourna pour voir Dereck,qui courrait vers lui,lorsqu'il s'arrêta,il était assez essouflé._

 _-Bon sang !où t'était ?!!dit-il.Je t'ai chercher partout !ta mère m'as dit..._

 _-Kailye n'est pas ma vrai maman !cria Shiro,en larmes._

 _Dereck s'arrêta un instant._

 _-Comm_ _ent ça ?demanda Dereck._

 _-Elle n'est pas ma vrai maman !j'ai été adopté !dit Shiro._

 _Dereck s'assis à coté de lui._

 _-Explique-moi tout._

 _-C'est la fête des pères aujourd'hui._

 _-Ah oui !fit Dereck avec ironie.Cet fameuse fête des pères !je_ _ne l'ai jamais fêté,étant donné que je suis orphelin._

 _-J'ai demandé à ma mère où était mon père,et là,elle m'avoué que j'était adopté._

 _-Et c'est pour ça que t'as fugé ?!!!dit il._

 _-Oui..._

 _-Je te comprendrait jamais,dit-il._

 _Dereck sortit un livre de son sac à dos._

 _-C'est quoi ?encore ton livre ?fit Shiro._

 _-Ouais !_

 _-Moi non plus je ne te comprendrait jamais avec ton bouquin stupide !_

 _-Ce n'est pas un bouquin stupide !c'est un livre interessant !_

 _-Ouah !fit Shiro d'un air moqueur.Encore cet histoire de chevaliers !_

 _-La ferme grosse tête !dit Dereck._

 _-Toi aussi sale gosse !_

 _Les deux commença à éclater de rire,ça avait toujours eu le don de rassurer Shiro._

 ** _000000000000000000_**

 _Shiro retourna chez lui après,Kailye le gifla avant de le serrer fortement dans ses bras,Shiro ne dit rien,il comprit parfaitement son geste._

 _-Où était-tu ?!j'était morte d'inquiètude !j'ai même demander à Shiro de te chercher !_

 _-Je suis désolé,maman,dit Shiro.J'avait mal prit le fait que tu m'as adopté..._

 _-Ce n'est pas grave...,dit-elle.L'important,c'est que tu vas bien._

 _Kailye ressera fortement Shiro dans ses bras._

 _-Mais maman,j'ai encore une question..._

 _-Laquelle ?_

 _-E_ _lle est où ma vrai maman ?_

 _-Ta maman est morte...,répondit Shiro,avec calme.Elle est morte en te donnant la vie..._

 _-Ah bon ?il été où mon papa ce jour là ?demanda Shiro._

 _-Ton papa...ton papa avait disparu...je ne sais pas comment te l'expliquer...ta mère m'as dit qu'il avait été enlevé...écout_ e _,pour l'instant,tu as 10 ans,mais quand tu auras 16 ans,je te promet de tout te dire au sujet de tes parents..._

 **Fin du chapitre !vous en avez pensez quoi ?laissez un commentaire pour le dire,je voulait publier ce chapitre dimanche dernier pour un spécial fête des pères,puisque c'est un peu lié à l'hisroire.**


	11. Les combats Nocturnes

**Disclaimers:Shiro,Dereck et Minerve et Harrys m'appartient.Saint Seiya et ses personnages appartienne à Masami Kurumada.**

 **Salut !ça fesait longtemps que je n'avait rien publier dans cet fic,mais rassurez-vous,je ne l'ai pas abandonner,j'éspère qu'il vous plairont.**

Minerve sortit pour trouver Shiro,assis sur un rocher,il regardait le ciel.Elle s'approcha de lui doucement et s'assit juste à côté.

-Je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure,dit-elle.Je ne sais pas ce que c'est de vivre sans père.

-C'est pas grave...,dit-il.Tu sais,quand j'était petit,je croyait que j'était comme les milliers d'autres enfants,là-bas,si les mères élèvent seul leur enfant c'est soit:parce-que le père est mort,ou bien,parce-qu'il a abandonné la mère avant la naissance de l'enfant.

-C'est surtout en Amérique qu'ont voient ça,dit-elle.

-Ma mère m'a promis qu'elle me dirait tout le jour de mes 16 ans...

-Je suis désolé...

-Tu peux me dire ce que ça fait d'avoir un père ?demanda Shiro.

-C'est...plutôt rassurant,répondit elle.Il est là quand on en a besoin,il est là pour nous protéger et nous apprendre des choses...mon père était comme ça avant de changer...

Shiro hocha la tête.

\- Tu as déjà vu le chevalier Andromède ?demanda Shiro.

-Le chevalier de la Vierge,plutôt,il a été un chevalier du Zodiaque avant d'être déchu.Il était chevalier de la Vierge mais fut déchu de son rang.Mais non,je ne l'ai jamais vu de mes propres yeux.

-Est-ce que tu crois qu'il est vivant ?demanda Shiro.

-Je n'en sais rien,Seiya du Sagittaire est enlevé par Jupiter,Athèna également,quand aux autres,nous ignorons où ils sont en ce moment.

-Les autres ?demanda Shiro.

-Oui,Shiryuu de la Balance,Hyoga du Cygne et Ikki du Phénix !le frère de Shun !

-Son...Son frère ?!ça veut dire que j'ai un oncle ?!

Là,Shiro n'arrivait pas à y croire,Shiro aurait un oncle ?si le chevalier Andromède est son père.Mais alors,pourquoi ne l'as t'il pas élevé ?c'est incompréhensible,son identité l'ai aussi,il avait déjà volé les identités des autres,mais être une personne qui ne l'est pas !mais il ne fallait pas oublier son objectif principale:sauver sa mère.Shiro se leva dit:

-Viens avec moi,Minerve !

Cette dernière se leva et suivit Shiro.Il se mit en position de combat.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fait ?demanda Minerve.

-Il faut que je devienne plus fort si je veux affronter Jupiter,mais il faut que je soit un chevalier de Bronze complet !et pour ça,il faut que je le prouve à Pégase !

Minerve hocha la tête et sourit,elle enviait la détermination de Shiro,et bien que doux,il avait une très grande force de caractère.Minerve invoqua son armure et ils commencèrent le combat.Shiro ne se défendait pas trop mal,il commençait à mieux progressé,mais il lui faudrait encore de l'entraînement,beaucoups d'entraînement.Minerve jeta son poing sur son adversaire qui le fit valser,mais se releva.

-Tu est de plus en plud resistant,dit Minerve.

-Je commence à te connaitre,dit Shiro.

Shiro fonça sur Minerve qui esquiva avec les avant-bras,elle le frappa sur le côté.

-Esquive plus vite !dit-elle.Il faut que tu sois plus dynamique !

Shiro hocha la tête,le combat continua jusqu'à ce que les deux s'épuisent.Ce fut le cas beaucoups plus tard.

\- Mon armure ne s'est pas activé une seule fois...,fit Shiro,essoufflé.

-Je sais,répondit Minerve,elle aussi éssouflée.Mais tu peux te débrouiller sans l'armure,face à des chevaliers sans cosmos bien sûr !

-Hé !

Minerve ricanna pendant que Shiro voyait rouge.

-J'ai quand même réussi à te frapper malgré mon pacifisme !

-Pacifisme ?être un voleur est pacifisme pour toi ?

-C'est pas parce-que j'ai volé des choses que j'ai blessé des personnes !

-Ah ouais ?j'ai entendu dire que tu as braqué des gens avec des armes et que tu en aurait blessé quelque unes !

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui avait les armes...

-Dereck ?

Shiro hocha la tête.

-Pourquoi t'y est allé et pas Dereck ?

-C'est moi le cerveau de cet affaire...et je ne voulait pas qu'il vienne en prison...

Minerve ne posa plus de question,mais Shiro était quand même un garçon assez étrange,que voulait-il dire par être le "cerveau" de l'histoire ?elle se doutait bien que Shiro pourrait être très intelligent,mais elle ne le connaissait pas très bien,ni lui,ni Dereck.L'armure lui avait dit qu'il devrait le mérité,mais aussi qu'il devrait apprendre le sens de la justice,mais de quoi parler elle ?

 **00000000000000**

Plusieurs jours plus tard,Shiro continua les entraînements,la nuit,Minerve et lui se combattait,Dereck venait les rejoindre même,mais l'armure ne venait toujours pas vers lui,ce qui voudrait dire qu'il n'est pas encore complet.Un jour Harrys lui dit:

-J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu !maintenant,tout dépendra de toi !

Shiro hocha la tête,la nuit,Minerve le combattait,quand soudain,l'armure brilla avant de venir sur Shiro.

-Sayez !l'armure te reconnaît enfin !s'exclama Dereck.

-Je ne pense pas que c'est ça...,dit Minerve d'un air grave.

Soudain,ils entendirent une explosion provenant de la maison.


End file.
